Secret Friend
by Takamina Ika
Summary: Persahabatan Sakura dan Ino terancam bubar. Padahal mereka belum lama bersahabat. Orangtua mereka saling benci karena persaingan bisnis. Akibatnya, dua gadis cilik ini dilarang berteman oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Namun, mereka tidak tinggal diam. Mereka tetap ingin menjalin persahabatan seperti biasa. Bagaimana suka duka persahabatan Sakura dan Ino?


Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya!

Ini fanfic-ku yang kedua

Sekarang, aku bikin genre friendship/tragedy

Ceritanya tentang persahabatan rahasia...

Jangan hanya dibaca saja, teman-teman juga harus nge-review

**Warning: OOC, OC, GJ(mungkin), dll.**

**Chapter 1: Yes, aku dapat teman baru!**

"Aku merasa _bete _di sini," kataku sambil mengelus-elus rambut pink-ku

_"Masak, sih?" _Tenten sepertinya tak percaya.

"Ya, benar. Gimana ya? Aduh, rasanya enggak punya teman. Enggak ada anak yang sebaya sama aku. Satu pun tak ada," keluhku.

_"Yang benar saja, Sakura!" _Tenten tidak percaya, lagi-lagi.

"Aduuuh aku mau bicara sampai berapa lama, sih, biar kamu percaya? Kamu sih enak, banyak teman! aku memang iri banget sama sahabatku yang satu ini.

Yaaah... dia malah tertawa keras. Aku tersinggung.

"Diam!" bentakku.

_"I... iya... iya! Jangan ngambek, dong! Gini ya, Sakura... Perumahan tempat kamu tinggal itu, kan, masih baru. Jadi ya wajar kalau warganya belum banyak. Nanti juga kalau sudah ramai, kamu pasti dapat teman baru.__ Yang sabar aja, ya!" ujarnya.  
_

"Halah! Kamu cuma pura-pura mau menghibur aku, kan? Kamu enggak mau sungguh-sungguh dengerin curhatku, kan? Jahat, kamu!" omelku kesal.

_"Aku sungguh-sungguh, kok! Mmm..., enggak sungguh-sungguh banget, sih. Eh... iya, maksudku sungguh-sungguh kok."_

Sial, dia mempermainkan aku!

"Enggak seru, ah, ngobrol sama kamu! Buang-buang pulsa. Kamunya juga enggak mau dengerin aku!" aku mengomel lagi. Kemudian, kuputuskan telepon begitu saja.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku tulis yang sudah tampak aneh. Aneh karena di sampulnya saja sudah penuh coretan. Di balik sampul depan, ada tulisan yang besar-besar: TUMPAHKAN SEMUA DI SINI. Ya, inilah dia buku coret-coretku.

Aku mencoret-coret enggak jelas di salah satu halaman buku tulis itu. Menggambar beberapa rumah, lalu menggambar seorang anak perempuan di salah satu rumah. Sementara rumah lainnya kubiarkan kosong. Awalnya kalian boleh saja sebut sebagai _diary _atau buku harianku. Tapi, kamu tidak akan mau lagi menyebutnya _diary _saat melihat isinya yang berantakan begini. Sungguh. Isinya adalah gambar-gambar tidak jelas, dan tulisan-tulisan aneh.

BRAK!

Kakakku tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku kemudian merebut pulpenku. Aku terkejut.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?" teriakku marah.

Kak Konan tampak tak merasa berdosa. Jahatnya kakakku!

"Pinjam sebentar. Aku lagi buru-buru. _Sorry_," katanya sambil berlari.

Grrr...!

"Kamu, kan, punya pulpen sendiri!" teriakku sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Boleh dibilang, membanting pintu.

Terpaksa, aku mengambil pulpen lainnya untuk corat-coret. Huh!

* * *

_Weekend _ini yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagi remaja-remaja seperti aku, malah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ayah dan ibu sedang menikmati ulang tahun mereka di Iwagakure. Kak Konan latihan seharian. Akhirnya, aku pun tinggal sendirian di rumah, terkurung tanpa teman. Apa-apaan ini?

Apakah aku harus pergi ke rumah temanku? Tapi, kan, jauh! Aku belum punya SIM kalau bawa motor. Masak harus naik sepeda, sih? Selain itu, aku juga yakin teman-temanku lagi jalan-jalan atau istirahat.

"Tenten...," sapaku ceria di telepon.

_"Hmmm...,"_ dia menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

"Kamu bisa enggak datang ke rumahku?"

_"Enggak," _lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

"Aku lagi kesepian. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke Iwagakure. Kak Konan latihan seharian. Sendirian, nih. Kamu tahu, kan, keadaan di sekitar rumahku?"

_"Terus?"_

Ah, dia mengesalkan!

"Iiih... kamu gitu, deh! Kamu benar-benar enggak bisa datang?" tanyaku lagi.

_"Sayangnya, enggak"_

"Kenapa, sih?"

_"Maaf ya, aku lagi sibuk belajar!" _ujarnya dengan pelan.

"Enggak bilang dari tadi!" omelku.

_"Hehehe, daaah...!" _katanya dengan singkat. Telepon langsung ditutup.

Tenten benar-benar mengesalkan. Tapi... hey, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan dia belajar saat _weekend? _Dan, bukannya kemarin dia dengan bangga mengatakan padaku bahwa dia enggak ada PR? Aaah...! Tenten memang nakal!

Tuh, kan! Dia langsung meneleponku lagi, sambil tertawa-tawa. Tenten memang pantas dijuluki 'Gadis Teriseng Tahun Ini'. Huft.

"Sakura...! Pijetin aku, dong!" godanya saat kubukakan pintu. Dia baru pulang. Kau bisa tebak dong, siapa dia. Ya, dia Kak Konan.

Kak Konan adalah kakak yang cukup iseng dan... agak lancang. Sebenarnya dia cantik. Usianya 17 tahun, beda 4 tahun denganku. Tenang, kalian tak perlu susah-susah menghitung, berapa umurku. Aku berusia 13 tahun. Kakakku sudah kelas 12. Kalau sudah lulus, dia akan melanjutkan ke universitas. Kak Konan cukup dewasa di depan semua orang, kecuali aku! Dia senang mengusiliku dan meminjam barangku sembarangan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kak Konan bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuk curhat.

"Boleh. sepuluh yen," kataku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Iiih... mata duitan kamu itu!" katanya dengan gemas.

"Mandi dan ganti baju, sana! Bau!" suruhku sambil berlagak seperti ibu. Haha, mumpung ibu enggak ada!

"Ih, kayak Ibu! Iya deh Bu!" katanya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Aku tergelak.

* * *

Untung saja ada Kak Konan yang sudah punya SIM. Jadi, aku dan Kak Konan akan ke mal untuk belanja di hari Minggu ini. Ayik, kan? Ayah dan Ibu akan berada di Iwagakure selama dua hari. Jadi, kami dibekali beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak dan uang saku tambahan. Dua ratus yen untuk masing-masing dari kami. Apa yang tidak menyenangkan? Lumayan buat beli baju, makan-makan, atau beli buku. Cihuy!

Aku dan Kak Konan sudah berada di mal. Kami berdua naik motor matic-nya ibu.

"Jam 11.00 ke Takoyaki-ten, ya! Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja. Oke?" kata Kak Konan, layaknya orang tua saja.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

"Pertama-tama aku ke toko baju. Mau lihat-lihat rok atau kemeja. Lumayanlah, ada potongan harga di sini.

Aku melihat kemeja pink garis-garis. Keren sekali! Harganya 90 yen . Yeah, sekarang aku telah memiliki baju baru yang keren!

Aku termasuk suka membaca, tapi tidak untuk buku pelajaran. Aku hanya membaca buku pelajaran saat belajar, bukan saat bersantai seperti kali ini. Dari basa-basi ini, kalian pasti sudah mengira.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang panjang ke toko buku. Aku memilih novel remaja di sebuah rak. Menarik semua, sih. Tapi kalau aku beli semua, uangku tak mungkin cukup. Hehe. Akhirnya aku memutuskan membeli dua buku masing masing 30 yen. Oke, aku tak memaksa kalian menghitung. Totalnya adalah 60 yen.

Masih ada sisa 50 yen. Hmm, beli apa lagi, ya? Aku enggak tertarik beli apa-apa lagi, sih. Kalau begitu aku ke supermarket aja deh buat beli _snack _atau semacamnya.

Lumayan juga, aku menghabiskan 25 yen di sana. Aku melihat arloji biruku. Astaga! Sudah pukul 11.00. Aku harus segera ke Takoyaki-ten. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Akhirnya, aku sampai di Takoyaki-ten. Ternyata Kak Konan sudah ada di sana.

"Kak Konaaan...!" panggilku.

"Iya, Sakura! Habis berapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Seratus tujuh lima yen. Hahaha...! Banyak ya?" tawaku.

"Lumayan juga. Aku seratus tujuh puluh yen. Enggak jauh beda," sahut Kak Konan

"Makan Takoyaki yuk! ajakku. Kak Konan mengangguk setuju.

Yeah, ini jadi _weekend _yang menyenangkan!

* * *

Aku sampai di kelas paling pagi, jadi aku bisa memilih tempat duduk sesukaku. Kupilih tempat duduk yang tidak di depan, tidak juga di belakang. Jadi tepatnya ya di tengah, sebelah kanan. Tempat duduk di sini asyik dekat dengan jendela. Jadi bisa lihat kebun sekolah kalau sedang _bete _sama pelajaran. Hehehe.

Beberapa anak mulai datang. Kemudian, Tenten mampir dan duduk di depanku, di kursinya Hinata. Tenten memang suka mampir ke kelasku.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya ceria.

"Hai juga, Ten! Kamu itu... uh, ngeselin banget sih, waktu hari Sabtu!" keluhku sambil meruncingkan bibir.

"Hehehe..., iya dong!" dia malah tertawa.

"Eh, eh, Tenten, lihat deh! Ada anak baru!" aku menunjuk seorang anak yang belum kukenal yang baru masuk sambil mengucapkan salam.

Kulitnya putih, matanya mata _Aquamarine, _rambutnya pirang dan diikat ke belakang, poninya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Cantik. Bibirnya yang manis selalu tersenyum. Tapi, ekspresinya bingung. Namun, akhirnya dia duduk di sampingku. Sesekali dia melirikku. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hai, aku Sakura!" sapaku dengan ramah. Anak itu tidak jadi takut.

"Aku Ino" sahutnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ino, ayo baris dulu! sudah bel, tuh!" ajakku dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya!" balas Ino

Ternyata Ino memang anak baru. Setelah Anko-sensei masuk ke kelas, Ino disuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kami semua.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku lahir di Sunagakure, 23 september 2000. Aku baru saja pindah ke Konohagakure hari ini. Rumahku di Perumahan Shirogumi blok A7 no. 19. Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak. Perumahan Shirogumi blok A7 no. 19? Itu dekat sekali dengan rumahku yang berada di blok A7 no. 15. Tenten tak perlu lagi meledekku karena aku tak punya teman. Terima kasih ya, kami-sama!

* * *

Sore-sore ini, aku duduk di depan rumahku. Bersantai dengan secangkir teh hangat dan biskuit coklat lezat. Hmmm... hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba, ibu muncul di dekatku.

"Kamu tahu ada keluarga yang baru pindahan dekat sini, Saku?" tanya ibu dengan santai.

"Iya bu. Keluarganya Ino. Ino itu murid baru di kelas Sakura" jawabku sambil mengunyah biskuit.

"Oh" ibu langsung kembali lagi ke dalam.

Aku sudah mencatat nomor HP Ino tadi, di sekolah. Jadi, aku akan SMS-an sama Ino.

Sakura : _Hei, Ino!_

Ino : _Hei juga._

Sakura : _Lagi ngapain?_

Ino : _Santai aja di kamar._

Sakura : _Oh..._

Ino : _Kamu sendiri?_

Sakura : _Aku lagi santai di teras rumah. Kamu kesini donk!_

Ino : _Ok._

Ino memang menepati janjinya. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, dia sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Ayo, Ino! Main yuk!" ajakku bersemangat.

"Ya" sahutnya pendek.

Ibu melihat Ino. Tatapannya aneh, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Atau seseorang yang telah mencuri uang 1 milyar.

Hmmm...

**To be Countinue**

**Halo para pembaca setia Fanfiction!**

**Fanfic ini masih ada chapter selanjutnya...**

**Kira-kira sampai chapter 9... banyak kan? hehehe:D**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa!**

**Aku berharap semoga banyak yang nge-review...**


End file.
